This invention relates to new and useful improvements in article holders and although it is directed primarily for use with a drill chuck key in order to hold same upon the flexible cord of the drill, nevertheless it will be appreciated that it can be used to hold other articles in a similar manner.
Conventionally, a rubber lace or string is used to hold a drill chuck key to the flexible cord in order to prevent same from being lost and to ensure that it is ready for use when required.
However such laces or cords often tangle with the tool not only when hanging from the flexible cord but particularly when it is used to release the drill chuck. The cord or lace often becomes broken and the key becomes lost or mislaid.